Fifteen
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Di ulang tahun kali ini, Itachi mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial. Apakah dia mendapatkan "sesuatu yang spesial" itu? Warning inside. Slight ItaIno. Dedicated to Itachi's Birthday. Mind to RnR? XP


Aduh, bikin ini ngebut banget. Aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 9 Juni, untung sudah ada yang publish untuk ultah Itachi, jadi aku tahu deh. :D

Aku selipi humor sedikit, entah lucu atau nggak. Yang penting ada humornya. *maksa*

.

**WARNING : OOC, gaje kayaknya (bikinnya nggak pakai mikir terlalu lama) -_-, etc.**

.

Happy reading all~ :3

**xxxxx**

Uchiha Itachi percaya bahwa keajaiban yang akan datang padanya saat dia berumur lima belas tahun.

Dia percaya karena dia menyukai Taylor Swift―memang tidak nyambung. Itachi sangat menyukai gadis cantik bermata kucing itu.

Taylor Swift berkata melalui lagunya yang berjudul _Fifteen_, bahwa pada saat kita berumur lima belas tahun, seseorang akan berkata bahwa dia mencintai kita dan kita harus mempercayainya.

Apa itu benar-benar terjadi pada kehidupan Uchiha Itachi? Amin, Taylor Swift.

**xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fifteen © Azuka Kanahara**

**xxxxx**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi!" Seorang pria paruh baya memberikan sebuah kresek hitam kepada Itachi. Tampaknya ini merupakan cara membungkus kado gaya baru.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi!" Wanita yang berdiri di samping pria tadi memberikan kotak berbungkus kertas kado biru muda dengan gambar awan dan tambahan pita di bagian tengahnya.

"Papa, Mama, terima kasih. Tapi perlu diingat kalau aku bukan seorang gadis," ujar Itachi dengan nada lembut―ya, dia takut menyakiti hati kedua orangtuanya.

Kemudian datang seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi dan memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua. Kali ini dibungkus dengan plastik berwarna putih. Kelihatan normal dan rapi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak," kata anak kecil itu.

Itachi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku suka kadomu. Beli di mana?"

"Aku ambil punya Papa lalu aku bungkus. Bungkusnya aku ambil dari kamar kakak," jawab Sasuke polos.

Suasana hening mendadak.

"Sasuke, ayo ikut Papa ke atas." Ayah Itachi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Pastilah ayah Itachi sedang memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan.

Itachi terdiam sejenak lalu memandang ibunya dengan tatapan nanar. "Gini aja ulang tahunku?"

"Iya gini aja."

Itachi menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ulang tahunku di rayakan kali ini."

"Oh ya? Tumben. Kamu 'kan tidak suka keramaian."

"Ya tidak perlu terlalu ramai. Undang tetangga sebelah saja sudah cukup," jawab Itachi asal. Kemudian dia melengos pergi.

Percuma saja dia meminta hal seperti itu, tidak akan mungkin dikabulkan. Keluarganya memang tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Cukup memberi kado dan semuanya selesai. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi secara turun temurun.

Itachi menjadi sangat kesal di ulang tahunnya kali ini.

**xxxxx**

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil melamun dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahunnya. Ada apa dengan sembilan Juni? Apa yang harus dia lakukan di tanggal sembilan Juni? Tanyakan pada Oprah Winfrey.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pria berbadan tegap itu baru saja mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi sebuah suara mengganggunya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ukh, dia malas sekali untuk melihat ke jendela dan mencari tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu sekeras itu di jam orang tidur siang.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Itachi pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

.

**To : Ino**

**Subject : -**

Siapa sih orang yang mengetuk pintu sembarangan itu? Menyebalkan!

.

**Drrr!**

Tidak sampai setengah menit, Ino pun membalas pesan Itachi.

.

**From : Ino**

**Subject : -**

Itu papaku, dol. Penghinaan dirimu.

.

Itachi terdiam. Kenapa hari ini dia merasa sial sekali ya? Dia mulai berpikir bahwa keluarga dan teman-temannya tengah mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya. Tapi tampaknya mustahil―lagipula keluarga Uchiha lebih mementingkan bisnis di atas segalanya.

**Drrr!**

Itachi membuka ponselnya lagi dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari Ino.

.

**From : Ino**

**Subject : -**

Happy birthday!

Semoga arwahmu diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa!

.

Itachi memasang wajah datar. Ini anak niat kasih selamat ulang tahun apa nggak ya?

**xxxxx**

Malam hari pun tiba.

Bagi Itachi, ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak berbeda dari empat belas ulang tahun sebelumnya.

Sepi.

Kenapa dia harus berulang tahun sewaktu liburan ya? Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang akan disiram air atau dilempari tepung di sekolah. Dia belum pernah sekalipun mengalami momen itu.

Malam ini juga dilewatinya seperti biasa; membantu ibunya mempersiapkan makan malam.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ah, suara itu lagi. Terdengar familiar. Pasti suara ketuk pintu ayahnya Ino.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Itachi terdiam. Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Itachi.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Mama nggak dengar?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya dengar. Tolong kamu buka pintu."

"Eh? Buka pintu?"

"Iya, itu 'kan pintu kita."

'Pantas suaranya keras sekali,' batin Itachi.

**Krek!**

Itachi membuka pintu dan tampak ayah Ino berdiri.

**Brak!**

Spontan, Itachi langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Jangan-jangan Ino memberitahu ayahnya bahwa tadi siang―secara tidak langsung―Itachi menghinanya.

Ibu Itachi―dengan setengah berlari―datang menemui anaknya. "Ada apa, Itachi?"

"A-a..." Itachi tidak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya tercekat. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. _Over-acting_. Dramatis.

"Hahaha." Ibu Itachi tertawa. "Keluarga Yamanaka datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kita akan makan-makan."

"Eh?"

Ibu Itachi kembali membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan keluarga Yamanaka―yang terdiri dari Ino dan kedua orangtuanya―untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tadi pintunya ditutup?" tanya ayah Ino pada Itachi.

"Ada cicak," jawab Itachi setengah takut―dia tahu ini tidak nyambung.

"Oh, hahahaha." Ayah Ino terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha." Itachi tertawa terpaksa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi. Kami menyayangimu," kata ayah Ino setelah itu. Dia memeluk Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Itachi tidak bisa bernafas. Hm, ide bagus untuk membunuh orang secara "lembut".

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi. Kami menyayangimu." Giliran ibu Ino yang memeluk dan mencium pipi kiri serta kanan Itachi.

Lalu, yang terakhir adalah Ino. Anak mereka berdua. Gadis yang bicaranya kurang bisa dijaga alias ceplas ceplos.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi." Ino memandang Itachi dengan tatapan datar. "Aku menyayangimu tapi aku lebih membencimu."

"Terima kasih, nona-tidak-niat-menyampaikan-selamat-ulang-tahun."

Kedua orangtua mereka langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Padahal menurut Itachi dan Ino, tidak ada hal yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan.

"Ayo masuk dan makan," kata ibu Itachi.

Semuanya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke ruang makan―memulai acara utama di ulang tahun Itachi.

Jika pagi hingga siang hari, Itachi merasa kesal, malam harinya dia merasa sangat senang.

Hey, Taylor Swift.

Lihatlah Uchiha Itachi. Umurnya lima belas tahun dan banyak yang menyayanginya. Lagumu memang ajaib, ya?

Ya, mungkin kata-kata itu bukan datang dari seseorang yang spesial. Tapi setidaknya ada teman-teman dan keluarga yang mengatakan demikian.

"Cinta" tetap "cinta" meskipun datang dari keluarga atau teman 'kan?

Itachi akan tersenyum bahagia sepanjang malam ini.

**xxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxx**

Ah, pendek sekali fict-nya. Maaf ya kalau fictnya kurang bagus, maaf buat juga Itachi. Hehehehe

Anyway, happy birthday, Itachi! I'm still your fans, forever and always! :D

I love Talyor Swift too! XOXO

.

Mind to review?

Thank you~ :D


End file.
